¿DOS POTTER?
by Lunajely
Summary: Harry Potter tiene una hermana gemela, cuya existencia solo saben los de la orden y sus tíos, mas los dos hermanos desconocen de su otra parte.
1. Un heredero Potter

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**UN HEREDERO POTTER**

**31 DE OCTUBRE DE 1981**

" Donde está la princesa de papá?" – Decía James a su pequeña hija de un año – "donde esta"

"vamos cornamenta, entrégame a este terremoto"

"espera canuto, aun tengo que despedirme" – le decía James a uno de sus mejores amigos "lunático va contigo?"

"sabes lo que pienso" – dijo – "porque aun preguntas"

"no vuelvas a empezar canuto, tengo plena confianza en él"

"y el pequeño Harry?" – pregunto Sirius desviando la conversación

"sigue enfermo" – contesto Lili bajando las escaleras – "así que solo te llevaras a Amy"

"bueno pequeña, vamos a disfrutar de tu primer halloween" – Sirius cogió a la niña y le dio una vuelta de 360 g

"SIRIUS!" – Exclamo Lili al ver a su hija dar esa voltereta – "si la trataras así será mejor que no la deje ir contigo"

"vamos pelirroja sabes bien que cuidare a mi ahijada mejor que a mi"

"pues querido canuto digamos que tú no te cuidas mucho" – dijo James

"deberías apoyarme" – le dijo a su amigo volteando a verlo – "será mejor que nos vayamos antes que tu mamiroja decida que no vayas conmigo" – le decía a la pequeña en sus brazos – "me despiden de mi ahijado, adiós"

"Tu amigo no cambia" – decía Lili acercándose a su marido - "pero aun así me cae bien"

"Amy lo quiere mucho, al igual que Harry" – le decía James a su esposa – "y al igual que tu"

"soy la mujer más dichosa de esta tierra"

"aunque un loco intente asesinarnos?" – pregunto James

"aunque un loco intente asesinar a mis hijos, soy feliz porque todos estamos juntos" - le dio un tierno beso en los labios – "aun así tengo miedo de que nos encuentre"

"no temas amor, no nos encontrara si no se le revela" – le dijo James a Lili para calmar su miedo.

"lo sé, pero vivir escondidos no es lo que tenía en mente cuando nacieron los niños" – contesto – "y no quiero que los niños crezcan sintiendo miedo"

"pronto acabara todo y podremos vivir los cuatro sin temor, salir a jugar al parque juntos" – decía James

"crees que Sirius tarde en traer a Amy?" – pregunto

"que tienes en mente?" – pregunto James con un mirada provocadora

"eso no James Potter!" – Le dijo una colorada Lili – "decía porque Harry no puede dormir si su hermana no está cerca"

"no lo sé, conociéndolo debe de estar recorriendo las calles coqueteando a lindas señoritas que le gusten los niños, a parte solo tienen media hora desde que se fueron"

"si usa a mi hija como imán de mujeres, le dejare solo la cola de canuto" – dijo con un tono amenazador – "será mejor que vaya a ver como sigue Harry"

James Potter se quedo en la sala de su casa, mientras veía como su esposa se dirigía a ver a su hijo, era un hombre feliz tenía una mujer que amaba con todo su ser, dos hermosos hijos y unos excelentes amigos, solo su felicidad se veía turbia por la amenaza de Voldemort

"pobrecito se quedo dormido por la gripe" – dijo Lili una vez bajaba las escaleras, y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana – "es una linda noche, si Harry no estuviera enfermo hubiera ido en lugar de Sirius con los niños"

"James…!" – Dijo de pronto Lili asustada, llamando la atención de su esposo – "james es Voldemort, está aquí"

James cogió de la mano a su esposa para subir a la planta superior – "ve Lili, ve por Harry y huye, yo los detendré"

"James…"

"ve rápido" – y Lili salió corriendo por las escaleras, justo cuando la puerta se abría

Lili escucho como pronunciaba la maldición fatal, no tenían escapatoria, el encantamiento fidelio le impedía desaparecer, el pequeño Harry se despertó con el golpe de la puerta, pero no lloro solo se quedo viendo a su madre

"Harry, mama de quiere, mamá y papá te quieren"

Voldemort entro y Lili se puso entre su hijo y él

"¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!" - decía una madre desesperada

"¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora!"

: "¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia!."

"¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...!"

"¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar..."

Voldemort no tu compasión, más bien le apasionada pronunciar el hechizo - "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Había pasado una hora desde que los Potter habían sido asesinados, el rumor de que Lord Voldemort cayo, que los Potter fueron asesinados, y que a su pequeño hijo le lanzaron la maldición asesina y vivió se esparció por todo el mundo mágico, el rumor de que el niño se quedo sin padres.

Sirius llego a la casa de sus amigos, encontró la puerta abierta, afuera se encontraba Hagrid el guardabosque de Hogwarts, tenía en los brazos al pequeño Harry dormido y con una herida en forma de rayo en su frente le dio la noticia de que James y Lili habían muerto, el entro veloz a la casa, no creía que sus amigos hubieran muerto, hace poco estaba con ellos conversando, como es posible que estuvieran muertos..!

"Cornamenta!" – el cuerpo de James Potter yacía al final de las escaleras, pensó tal vez impidiendo que avanzara hacia Lili y Harry – "Y Lili? DONDE ESTA LILI!"

Hagrid solo miro hacia la parte superior, por lo que Sirius comprendió, subió las escaleras, no quería correr ya que no quería despertar a la pequeña que estaba escondida en su pecho, entro al cuarto de los niños y la vio muerta cerca de la cuna donde dormía su hijo, bajo las escaleras, un odio creció en su interior

"me llevare a los niños, ahora son mi responsabilidad" – le dijo Sirius al semigigante

"Dumbledore me encomendó que los llevara"

"son mis ahijados..!"

"lo siento Sirius, pero Dumbledore, dijo que era imprescindible"

"llévate mi moto, será más fácil" – le entrego las llaves de su preciada moto, y a la pequeña que aun seguía dormida. Hagrid acomodo a los dos infantes, y partió

Después que partieron, voltio a ver al cuerpo de su amigo, y salió hecho una furia del lugar, a buscar a la única persona que podría revelar el secreto Peter Pettigrew

En casa de los Dursley, estaban felices su hijo era su adoración, ya estaban por dormir cuando tocaron a su puerta, el señor Dursley un hombre corpulento y con bigote, se levanto con la intención de regañar a quien osara tocar tan tarde su puerta, la abrió y no había nadie, bajo la mirada y dos infantes estaban ahí, había dos sobres uno dirigido a los señores Dursley y otro a Petunia Dursley.

"PETUNIA!"

Entraron a los pequeños, y leyeron la carta en donde comunicaba que Lili y James Potter habían fallecido, y cuáles fueron las causas de su muerte

"DOS NIÑOS! QUIEREN QUE NOS HAGAMOS CARGO DE DOS NIÑOS!" – Decía indignada Petunia – "MI PERFECTA HERMANA, TENIA QUE MORIR AHORA? PORQUE NO SE ESPERO!"

"Esto está dirigido a ti cielo" – dijo Vernor, el al parecer se había encariñado con la pequeña niña – "cómo te llamas pequeñas?"

Petunia comenzó a leer el sobre dirigido a ella, de un momento a otro al parecer cambio de opinión - "está bien" – dijo Petunia – "tenemos que hacernos cargo de ellos Vernon"

"de los dos?" - pregunto – "podríamos hacernos cargo solo de ella"

"no querido de los dos"

"cuáles serán sus nombres?" – pregunto a su esposa

"creo que el niño se llama creo Yandry o Harry, ve la carta amor"

"Dice el niño se llama Harry y la niña Amelia" – contesto Vernon – "hola pequeña Amelia, pequeña Amy"

Petunia veía a su esposo – "sabes que lo he intentado verdad"

"que cosa"

"tener una niña, pero con Dudley fue complicado"

"no te preocupes querida, tu hermana nos la dio" – Petunia no entendía a lo que se refería su esposo – "ella será una Dursley, será Amelia Dursley, y el solo Harry Potter"


	2. Vivir con los Dursley

Lamento la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo de subir este capitulo, espero les guste, lo hago de corazon. Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me pusieron en favoritos y a los que dejaron Reviews entre ellos son:

AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

ItsYashiPotter

**LucyTheMarauder: **si se que algo no debe de estar bien, no soy perfecta, pero con gusto acepto tu sugerencia, y entre todos podemos hacer la historia mucho mejor, esto va para todos, solo opinen

* * *

**VIVIR CON LOS DURSLEY**

**23 DE JUNIO DE 1991**

"arriba" – decía Petunia golpeando la puerta de Harry – "Ya levántate"

"ya estoy despierto" – decía somnoliento Harry

Su primo Dudley paso corriendo junto a la alacena y lo empujo para poder pasar, claro si era demasiado gordo para poder pasar era un muchacho muy robusto para su edad según la opinión de Harry

"Buenos días" – saludo a todos los presente

"buenos días Harry" – le contesto su prima Amy

Amy era la hermana melliza de Dudley, muy distintos para ser hermanos de una misma madre, un día se puso a compararlos, decía, mientras Dudley era rubio al igual que sus padres, Amy era morena, su primo ojos color azul oscuro, y Amy unos muy verdes; Dudley era completa y enormemente gordo y su prima delgada; su primo era un salvaje mientras que su prima era toda ternura, bondad e inteligencia; de verdad que no sabia como eran hermanos, aunque claro sus tios le explico que los mellizos no tienen porque ser idénticos.

"Feliz cumpleaños Amy" – le dijo Harry

"gracias" – le dijo – "solo tú y papá me lo han dicho" – volteaban a ver el escándalo que hacia Dudley por los obsequios

"y tía Petunia?"

"ya sabes cómo es, prefiere a Dudley, y cuando nazca Marissa también la prefiriera a ella" – le dijo Amy

"Amy ven a sentarte" – le decía Vernon – "mira lo que te compre"

Vernon le había comprado una hermosa pulsera que decía su nombre – "gracias papá!"

"no te preocupes" – le dijo casi en el oído a su hija – "cuando salgamos te comprare algo mas"

"no te preocupes tu papá, con esto es más que suficiente para saber que te importo"

"Espero que lo cuides porque sino no habrá mas obsequios en tu vida" – dijo su madre – "Vernon la señora Figg no podrá cuidar a Potter esta vez así que toca llevárnoslo"

"Genial! Harry iras con nosotros" – dijo contentísima Amy

"Silencio!" – Dijo Petunia - "será mejor darnos prisa antes que lleguen los amiguitos de mi dudy" - tanto Harry como Amy se reían en silencio del apodo que le ponían a Dudley

Pronto llegaron los dos amigotes de su primo, ahora la cuestión era como se acomodan todos

"vamos a ir un poco incómodos" – se excusa Petunia con los niños – "la camioneta es de las pequeñas"

"vamos Dudy" – le decía Amy a su hermano, todos entraron pero Harry se quedo un rato fuera quien sabe qué cosa diciéndole papá a Harry – "que te dijo?" – pregunto a su primo una vez subió

"nada" – fue lo único que dijo

En la casa de los reptiles Dudley bajo corriendo con sus amigotes seguidos de Petunia y Vernon, Amy y Harry se quedaron atrás caminando despacio

"me alegra que esta vez te hayan traído Harry" – le decía Amy – "siempre paso sola en estos paseos, Dudley anda con sus amigos, y mi mamá arrastra a mi papa para cuidarlos y a mi me dejan atrás"

"bueno, no te preocupes, esta vez estoy aquí" – le dijo Harry tomándole de la mano

"Ah, pero que lindos" – decía una ancianita que pasaba junto a los chicos

Ambos se soltaron, pensando que tal vez la señora pensaba que eran novios y se fueron atrás de los demás, y no escucharon lo que decía la ancianita

"me encanta ver mellizos" – decía la anciana

"mamá como sabes que lo son? – preguntaba la mujer que caminaba a su lado

"porque tienen la misma tonalidad de ojos, y cabello" – dijo la señora, logrando que la otra se ría

Cuando los alcanzaron Vernon llamo a Amy por lo que Harry se fue a ver una serpiente que veía su primo.

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos cuando escucharon unos gritos, por lo que Amy y Vernon fueron a ver qué pasaba, cuando se dieron cuenta Dudley estaba en la parte donde se supone debe estar la serpiente, y la serpiente en el piso

"ahhh!" – grito Amy y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre

Cuando la serpiente se alejo Vernon puso en el suelo a su hija, y fue al rescate de Dudley, y oh la sorpresa el cristal no le permitía rescatarlo.

_Al día siguiente_

"la verdad no sé porque te castigaron Harry" – decía Amy ayudando a su primo con los quehaceres – "ni que hayas quitado el vidrio, sacar la serpiente, meter a mi hermano, poner el vidrio de nuevo, y tirarte al piso"

"gracias por ayudarme"

"eres mi primo y te quiero mucho" – le dijo Amy dándole un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla

"eres la única" – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – "si no fuera por ti, no sé cómo estaría ahora"

"como estas ayudando a Potter, entonces ve a limpiar la cocina" – dijo Petunia a Amy

"si mamá"

"no sé cómo puedo soportar esto, me estresan estos niños, y en mi condición" – escuchaban murmurar a Petunia que iba a su cuarto.

"Hoy tienes cita con el médico mamá?" – preguntaba Dudley

"si mi niño, quiere saber cómo evoluciona mi pequeña" – le contesto

"puedo ir contigo?"

"Por supuesto, dejaremos a Amelia y a Harry con la señora Figg"

"ya estas lista" – pregunto Vernon desde la puerta

"si, vamos" – y los tres comenzaron a descender las escaleras

"Amelia ve con Potter donde la señora Figg" – dijo Petunia

"y Dudley?"

"el vendrá con nosotros" – contesto

"yo también quisiera ir para ver cómo va mi hermanita" – dijo Amy acercándose a la barriga de su madre

"No, tú te quedas" – y así se fueron los tres

Los días pasaron rápido y pronto llego el 31 de Julio cumpleaños de Harry, como de costumbre sus tíos no se acordaron de su cumpleaños, ni su primo, solo una persona Amy

"feliz cumpleaños Harry" – le decía Amy antes de ir al comedor con todos – "es tu obsequio"

"un par de calcetines" – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

"lo siento, no me alcanzaba para más"

"gracias, me encantan los calcetines nuevos" – le dijo Harry

"como eres el cumpleañeros hoy te ayudare con tus quehaceres"

"siempre me ayudas, mejor vayamos al parque" – dijo Harry

"está bien" –

Cuando iban a salir una señora mayor, con vestimenta un poco rara, no mejor dicho, rarísima, estaba esperando para pasar.

"buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar" – dijo Amy

"buenas tardes, busco a los señores Dursley, puedo pasar"

"MAMÁ…!" – Grito Amy – "pase por favor"

"Porque gritas..!" – le reclamo Petunia – "que desea"

"necesito hablar con usted y con su esposo" – dijo la extraña

"retírense" – le dijo Petunia a los niños

"no, ellos necesitan estar presentes"

Los tres mayores se sentaron, mientras los dos niños servían tazas de te

"mi nombre es Minerva Mcgonagall, soy profesora del colegio Hogwarts" – explicaba la mujer

"Hog- hogwarts" – tartamudeaba Petunia

"si, les vengo a informar que los dos niños fueron aceptados en el colegio"

"ellos no irán a ningún lado" – exclamo Vernon

"El colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechiceria se encargara de brindarles la educación de necesitan" – decía la mujer

"magia y hechicería?" – hablo la niña

"si tanto usted como el niño que está a su lado tienen sangre mágica" – explicaba

"no pagare para que un loco le enseñe a hacer trucos de varita" – decía Vernon - "juramos que esto se acabaría"

"entonces es verdad?" – decían entusiasmados los niños

"mi perfecta hermana, eran igual que tu, mis padres estuvieron felices cuando les llego la carta, solo yo sabía que era una monstruosidad una aberración, y ve como acabaron asesinados" – decía Petunia

"asesinados? Me dijeron que mis papas murieron en un accidente de auto" – decía Harry

"que calumnia" – decía Minerva – "James y Lili Potter fueron las personas más valientes que he conocido"

"no irán" – exploto Vernon con furia – "no pagare nada"

"no tiene por qué preocuparse los Potter tienen los recursos para poder pagar la escuela" – decía la señora

"en serio..! Entonces si puedo ir" – decía feliz Harry

La niña se sentó un poco triste ya que como escucho solo Harry podría, y sus padres no le pagarían – "me alegro por ti Harry"

Inmediatamente se le fue la alegría a Harry y se sentó al lado de su prima

Minerva se sentía impotente al no poderles decir que ambos eran Potter, pero la mentira que habían armado sus tíos era muy grande, y una verdad como esa no se puede decir así no mas, así que miro a los otros adultos con el odio más intenso que ha tenido en su interior. Vernon vio ese odio reflejado en sus ojos, y tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer a su familia

"está bien, tú también puedes ir Amy" – dijo Vernon

"QUE!" – Dijo Petunia – "como se te ocurre"

"nosotros apoyaremos con una parte de los gastos" – dijo Vernon

"UNA PARTE…?! Hay un bebe en camino necesito esa parte para MI HIJA!" – decía Petunia

"solo es una parte cielo no te estreses que le hace mal a la pequeña"

"yo te daré la otra" – dijo Harry a Amy

"entonces no se diga mas, vayamos a comprar los útiles" – dijo Minerva y ambos niños la siguieron – "estas son sus cartas"

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**Querido (a) señor (ita) Harry Potter/ Amelia Potter (corregido a Dursley) **

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 1 Agosto**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora.**

_**Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**_

**Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.**

**Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.**

**Un par de guantes protectores.**

**Una capa de invierno.**

_**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**_

**El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk**

**Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot**

**Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling**

**Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch**

**Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore**

**Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger**

**Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander**

**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble**

_**Resto del equipo **_

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero.**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón. **

**Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS**

"y donde compramos esto?" – pregunto Amy

"no se preocupen, yo los conduciré"

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde comprando libros y túnicas, aparte de regalo de cumpleaños les dio a Harry una lechuza y a Amelia un gato, también les contó la historia de cómo murieron los Potter, aunque claro evitando contar una que otra cosa para no perturbar la mente de los niños, y les prometió recogerlos el 22 de agosto para llevarlos al tren.

Desde ese día su tía Petunia y Dudley estaban todo el tiempo enojados, le cargaban de tareas a ambos, Vernon ya no actuaba igual con su hija, estaba distante lo que afecto a la chica, ya que él era el que la trataba con cariño compensando la falta de afecto de su madre. Todo el rencor que Dudley le tenía a Harry fue a dar a su querida hermana, por lo que ella deseaba que pronto llegara la fecha de partir al colegio ya que sufría por la indiferencia de su familia, y Harry también lo deseaba ya que su prima a la que tanto quería la veía sufrir solo por ser especial.

* * *

Besos y abrazos a todos


	3. Viaje a Hogwarts

Ya subi este por que me tarde en subir el segundo, asi que la "yapa" como dicen en mi pais, va dedicado a dos personas que me pusieron en favoritos, no saben cuanto significa eso para mi

**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen**

**Stealth Targaryen Stark**

* * *

**VIAJE A HOGWARTS**

"ya nos vamos" – decía Harry impaciente por salir de esa casa

"papá nos veremos en navidad" – decía Amy abrazando a su padre – "te extrañare"

"cuídate y no te mezcles mucho con esos" – le contesto su padre – "adiós Potter"

Tanto Petunia como Dudley no salieron a despedir a los chicos, tampoco los iban a esperar hasta que se decidieran por lo que terminaron yéndose.

"niños los acompaño hasta antes de atravesar el muro" – decía Minerva – "de ahí en adelante no se perderán"

"Como que atravesar el muro?" – pregunto Harry

"ya lo verán a su tiempo mientras tanto démonos prisa"

Cuando llegaron a la estación había mucha gente, por lo que la mayoría observaban a la profesora Mcgonagall ya que no vestía muy normal que digamos.

"bien" – dijo una vez llegaron al andén 9 y 10 – "tienen que ir entre el andén nueve y diez, si tienen miedo solo corran" – les explicaba

"y si nos chocamos" – dijo nerviosa Amy

"no lo harán, es mágico recuerdan" – dijo – "así que vayan, desen prisa si no el tren partirá sin ustedes"

"yo voy primero" – le dijo Harry a su prima

Y dicho eso Harry corrió hacia el muro y lo traspaso, el lugar donde había llegado era muy diferente a lo que dejo atrás, en lo alto se leia claramente Ande , por los alrededores había muchos padres dejando a sus hijos, lechuzas, cartas voladoras, muchos cargaban escobas, túnicas de diversos colores, Harry quedo totalmente impresionado con el lugar, mejor dicho, por todo lo que representase magia lo dejaba impresionado.

Al poco tiempo atravesó el muro su prima – "wuau" – dijo ella – "esta full"

"subamos antes que nos quedemos sin puestos" – le dijo Harry

Encontraron un compartimiento vacio al poco tiempo, asi que acomodaron sus baules y se disponían a conversar sobre que les esperaba en Hogwarts, pero fueron interrumpidos por un niño de cabello rojo.

"Hola, puedo acompañarlos, los demás compartimiento están muy llenos" – dijo el niño

"claro, siéntate" – le dijo Harry

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley" – dijo él – "voy a primero y ustedes"

"soy Amelia Dursley también vamos a primero"

"Dursley" – dijo pensativo – "no había escuchado de ningún Dursley"

"es que soy hija de muggles"

"ah" – dijo desviando la vista hacia el chico que tenía enfrente – "por las barbas de Merlin, eres Harry Potter…!"

"si" – contesto tímidamente Harry

"y es verdad lo de la cicatriz"

"si mira" – dijo enseñándole la famosa cicatriz

"son familia?"- pregunto

"somos primos" – contesto Harry

"si ahora entiendo porque se parecen mucho" – dijo el pelirrojo

"estoy emocionada de conocer Hogwarts" – dijo Amy

"ni que lo digas, mis hermanos me han hablado tanto de Hogwarts que en mi mente hice un mapa" – contesto

"en serio" – dijo ella – "debe ser un orgullo para tus padres"

"bueno, todos han ido a Hogwarts, y todos han estado o están en la casa de Griffyndor, todos se destacan en algo, por lo que es mucha presión"

"aunque sea no estarás solo Ronald, tendrás cerca a tus hermanos" - contesto la chica

El viaje transcurrió entre charlas y risas, Ronald como es el que estaba más familiarizado con el mundo mágico le conto todo sobre ello, por lo que él se sentía feliz de darle explicaciones al famoso Harry Potter, deseaba que lo considerara un amigo.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts…

"me dijeron que me buscaba" – decía un hombre vestido de negro entrando al despacho del director

"así es Severus, por favor siéntate" –

"dígame para que le puedo ayudar"

"como bien sabrás este año viene al colegio el hijo de James y Lili" – dijo Dumbledore

"así que el famoso Harry Potter tendrá el honor de asistir al colegio" – dijo Severus

"así es Severus"

"y que quiere que haga?" – pregunto Severus

"en realidad ese no es el motivo por el que te mande a llamar" – dijo calmado

"entonces "

"sabes la historia de Harry Potter verdad querido Severus?" – pregunto Dumbledore

"por su puesto todo el mundo mágico sabe la historia del niño que vivió, del niño que derroto al señor tenebroso" – contesto con fastidio – "todos saben de la muerte de sus padres, de la muerte de Lili"

"exacto Severus" – contesto – "pero a esa historia le falta un pequeño detalle"

La cara de interrogación se dibujo en el rostro del hombre, que podría hacer falta en esa historia, el vio el cuerpo de Lili y de su esposo, sabia por Dumbledore que su hijo se salvo y que fue a vivir con muggles, ¿entonces?

"los más cercanos a James y Lili estuvieron felices cuando anunciaron su embarazo al igual que el embarazo de la señora de Longgbottom, pero con estaba en plena guerra la mayoría de la orden decidieron esconder a ambas madres para proteger a sus bebes" – contaba Dumbledore

"eso si lo sé" – dijo un poco fastidiado – "cuál es el punto"

"cuando me dijeron que habían nacido estaba feliz, un nacimiento en medio de una guerra es motivo de ello" – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – "grande fue mi sorpresa cuando fui a conocer al bebe de James, me encontré con la novedad de que no tuvieron un solo hijo"

"que – que quiere – decir profesor" – decía Severus

"tuvieron dos, mellizos, niña y niño" – dijo el profesor – "en la noche en que murieron James y Lili, la niña había salido a disfrutar del Halloween con su padrino, el pequeño Harry no pudo porque estaba enfermo"

Severus estaba como en sock escuchando la historia, la verdadera historia

"cuando llegaron vieron la tragedia, y Hagrid llevo a ambos infantes a donde le indique" – dijo – "a los dos años me entere que esa familia había adoptado a la niña, le dieron su apellido, y creció desconociendo todo, según ella y según Harry son primos"

"pero… es ilógico si son hermanos mellizos tienes que parecerse" – dijo Severus una vez se recupero del transe

"los mellizos pueden ser completamente diferente Severus, no es el mismo caso con los gemelos que son como dos gotas de agua" – contesto Dumbledore

"que ridiculez" – dijo Severus –

"pero ese no es el punto de todo" – dijo el profesor

"entonces cual es"

"pues según me conto Minerva, el niño se parece mucho a James, solo sus ojos son como los de Lili" – hizo una pausa – "pero la niña, es muy parecida a Lili con una que otra características de su padre claro, según que la única diferencia es su cabello, negro al igual que su hermano"

"como se llama ella" – pregunto Severus

"creo que la reconocerás cuando la veas Severus"

En el tren…

"Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero han visto a un sapo?" – dijo una niña con cabellos alborotado – "un niño llamado Neville lo perdió"

"no lo siento no le hemos visto" – contesto Ron

"te puedo ayudar a buscar si quieres" – se ofreció Amy

"Gracias"

El tren estaba próximo a arribar, Amy llego apresurada al compartimiento, casi como a la media hora habían encontrado el sapo, unos niños lo estaban pintando, y asi todo manchado se lo entregaron a Neville.

Cuando llegaron a la estación un hombre gigante estaba llamando a los de primer año, Amy y la niña de pelo alborotado se hicieron amigas, al igual que con el muchacho que había perdido el sapo, todos juntos fueron a donde el hombre muy muy alto y lo siguieron, fueron en bote hasta el castillo.

Cuando llegaron todos los niños estaban emocionados, el hombre que según explico se llama Hagrid los dejo en un salón a espera de la persona que los conducirá al gran comedor para la selección

"estoy nerviosa Harry" – decía Amy

Unas enormes puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a la mujer que salía por ella, para algunos era conocida ya que ella se encargaba de llevar personalmente la carta de aceptación a los alumnos de padres muggles.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts" – _dijo la mujer _– "Soy la Profesora Mcgonagall el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, y dará inicio a la selección de sus respectivas casas, las cuales son Gryffindor, hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, mientras estén en Hogwarts, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos para sus casas, rompan las reglas y los perderán" – hizo pausa para ver a todos – "Volveré en unos momentos, cuando de inicio la selección"

"espero quedar en Griffyndor sino mis hermanos se burlaran" – les decía Ron

"Bien, síganme por favor"– Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, todos los niños miraban perplejos el lugar.

"Esperen aquí, cuando los llame pasaran, se sentarán y les pondré el sombrero seleccionador "– dicho esto comenzó a nombrar a los nuevos estudiantes

"Hannah Abbout" – la niña paso y se sentó, de pronto el sombrero grito – "HUFFLEPUFF..!"

"Lavander Brown" – la profesora puso el sombrero en su cabeza y grito – "GRIFFYNDOR"

Mientras en la silla de los profesores Severus Snape buscaba con la vista a Potter y a su hermana

"Amelia Dursley" – Al pasar Severus comprobó que el profesor tenía razón ella era fácil de reconocer, el grito del sombrero lo saco de sus pensamientos – "GRIFFYNDOR"

"Hermione Granger" – Una niña de cabello alborotado salió – Es rara – decía Ron a Harry – "GRYFFINDOR..!" – grito el sombrero

"Draco Malfoy" –

"Draco jejeje que nombre tan chistoso" – decía Ron

"SLYTHERIN..!" – grito el sombreor

"Oh no, he oído que todos los magos oscuros van a Slytherin..!" – Con cara de susto Ron le decía a Harry, y el volteaba a ver al joven que se sentaba en su nueva casa imaginándose los males que podría hacer

Así siguieron nombrando a muchos más entre los que se acuerda Harry Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Tomas, y demás

"Harry Potter" – todos el salón se quedo en silencio para apreciar mas al joven, por lo que él con nerviosismo se acerco al puesto, con él tardo mas el sombrero pero al final grito – "GRIFFYNDOR"

Para suerte de Ron el quedo al igual que sus nuevos amigos en Griffyndor; los que eran hijos de muggles se asombraron al ver como aparecía la comida, además de la cantidad de comida que podían comer.

* * *

Nos vemos en la proxima, espero esta vez no tardar mas de una semana. Los quiero, dejen reviews si les gusta o no, solo no sean tan malos y acepto sugerencias..


	4. despertando al dragon dormido

Hola ya volvi… esta vez no me tardé. Espero les guste a todos el nuevo capitulo espero sus comentario.

Besitos

**DESPERTANDO AL DRAGON DORMIDO **

Un mes había pasado desde que las clases en Hogwarts dieron inicio, Harry y Ron se hicieron amigos, al igual que Ron y Amy, Amy se hizo amiga de Hermione, aunque a Ron no le simpatizaba ya que le decía que era una niña rara siempre metida en la biblioteca, desesperada por ser la mejor en todo. Simplemente no le simpatizaba.

Pronto seria la fiesta de Halloween, y según había escuchado a los más grandes, las fiesta en Hogwarts es asombrosa, había mucha comida, murciélagos, etc. "Vamos es insoportable" – decía Ron – "no se dice así es Wingardium Leviosa no LEVIOSSSAA, por razón no tienes amigos"

No se habían dado cuenta que atrás venia Hermione escuchando por lo que salió corriendo del lugar

"eres un completo tonto Ronald Weasley" – decía furiosa Amy, y salió corriendo detrás de su amiga

"vamos Hermione sabes cómo es de tonto a veces" – trataba de consolarla desde afuera del retrete – "aparte solo tratabas de ayudarlo para que le salga bien"

"será mejor que vayas a clases" – le respondia desde atrás de la puerta – "no tienes porque estar aquí"

"Hermione Jean Granger eres mi amiga y no te voy a dejar sola" – dijo poniéndose de pie – "aparte prefiero estar aquí consolándote que ir a clases" – lo que gano una sonrisa de la otra

"gracias"

"entonces vas al salir, mira que en el comedor hoy habrá mucha comida" - como todos los días escucho que dijo Hermione – "y muchos dulces"

"no quiero ir, pero ve tu"

"mmm no aunque suene rico… pero prefiero que tu estés bien, y si tu no vas yo tampoco"

"prefieres quedarte en el baño de niñas?" – Pregunto Hermione – "porque aquí voy a estar por un rato mas"

"si, si tengo alguna urgencia estoy cerca" – ambas niñas se rieron

"porque son así conmigo" – pregunto Hermione

"a quien te refieres?"

"a Ron y a Harry" – respondió Hermione

"porque no te conocen como yo, solo ven tu exterior" – le respondió – "no saben que fuera de los libros, eres una alguien inteligente, divertida y muy buena amiga"

"en serio me consideras así?"

"claro, sino no estaría aquí muriéndome de ganas de probar tan deliciosos dulces"

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione con los ojos hinchados de llorar y con el cabello mucho mas alborotado, ella vio como su amiga estaba en el piso sentada sin importarle ensuciar su uniforme.

"vamos al comedor ya me está dando un poco de hambre" – dijo Hermione

"estas segura?"

"si vamos" – dijo Herms y tendió una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ambas niñas iban a cruzar el marco de la puerta cuando algo enorme y apestoso obstaculizaba su paso, un enorme monstruo, un troll, así que por lo que Hermione había leído y por lo que lo había hecho cuando andaban juntas haciendo la tarea, ambas niñas sabían que un troll en frente de ellas que apenas y estaban aprendiendo a usar la magia significaba peligro inminente y las desafortunadas serian ellas, así que corrieron devuelta al baño.

Alcanzaron a agacharse antes de que un enorme mazo les partiera en dos sus cabezas, el temible troll lanzaba y lanzaba el mazo contra ellas, como escaparían?, como pronunciar un hechizo o aunque sea recordarlo les ayudaría si el miedo a morir es mucho más fuerte.

"AGACHENSE!" – escucharon Harry y Ron habían venido a ayudarlas

"HARRY!" – gritaba Amy, el troll tenia a Harry por la pierna y le quería dar con su mazo "Wingardium Leviosa" – dijo Ron acordándose como era la correcta pronunciación

El troll cayó derrotado en el piso del baño de niñas, pronto varios profesores llegaron corriendo para ver lo sucedido

"pero cómo?!" – decía perpleja la profesora Mcgonagall – "¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes cuatro?"

"bueno es que… nosotros" – decía Ron

"es mi culpa profesora, yo he leído mucho acerca de ellos y creí poder vencerlo" – dijo Hermione – "si no hubiera sido por ellos tal vez estaría muerta"

"usted, creí que era mucho más sensata que sus compañeros" – dijo Minerva

"creo que hay que llevar a uno de ustedes a enfermería" – dijo Snape

"a uno de nosotros?" – dijeron Harry y Ron

"vamos la acompaño Señorita Dursley" – dijo Snape

"Amy?! Te golpeo el troll? Te hizo daño? Que tienes?" – decía desesperado su primo

"nos vemos en la sala común" – fue lo único que dijo

"bien que esperan vayan a su sala común antes de que despierte" – dijo la profesora

"gracias" – le decía Ron a Hermione

"porque" –

"por no decir que fui el causante de que estuvieras en el baño de niñas, de no decir que nosotros fuimos por voluntad propia allá"

"yo debería agradecerles, por salvarnos la vida, si no hubieran llegado estuviéramos muertas en estos momentos" – dijo Hermione

"entonces todo bien" – dijo Harry

"todo bien" – dijeron Hermione y Ron – "crees que estará bien Amy? Digo no note que estuviera herida" – decía Hermione

"Yo tampoco, creo que soy un mal primo" – decía Harry

"no te preocupes seguramente no fue nada, ya sabes cómo es Snape" – lo consolaba Ron

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

"que ha pasado?" – pregunto La enfermera Pomfrey

"un troll" – contesto Severus – "se entro al castillo y ataco el baño de niñas"

"Oh por todos los santos, milagro y estas viva querida" – le decía a Amy – "a ver muéstrame donde te golpeo"

Amy levanto la manga de su túnica y le mostro su brazo, tenía un gran hematoma por el golpe que seguramente trato de esquivar con su brazo

"A ver permíteme" – decía la enfermera cogiéndole el brazo, un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Amy – "al parecer esta fracturado, eres muy valiente pequeña"

"creo que también tiene un golpe por la cabeza" – dijo Severus viendo a la niña

"no profesor" – contesto

"déjame ver para estar seguros" – dijo la enfermera – "pues no es una herida muy grande por eso no te duele, aunque te sangra un poco"

"de veras" – dijo la niña llevándose una mano a la parte herida – "no me había dado cuenta"

"por supuesto que no, al estar mucho tiempo con Potter se le pega su falta de atención" – dijo el profesor, dicho eso giro sobre sus talones para salir del lugar

"gracias profesor" – alcanzo oír Snape

"bueno Señorita Dursley tomese esto y su hueso se comenzara a curar" – dijo la profesora

Amy lo tomo, no era muy bueno pero no se quejo – "cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí"

"es una poción instantánea" – dijo ella, pero al ver que no le comprendía siguió explicando – "eso significa que se curara en unos pocos minutos y que no necesita quedarse aquí"

"de verdad" – dijo ya incorporándose de la cama

"espere" – dijo – "tiene que ponerse esto mientras tanto, cuando ya no le duela se lo puede retirar"

"gracias" – y salió corriendo del lugar

"niños, siempre andan con prisa" – dijo la enfermera y regreso a su estudio

Amy iba corriendo hacia su sala común, sabía que Harry estaría preocupado, al igual que sus amigos, y deseaba que ellos se hayan acordado de ella y le hayan llevado un poco de dulce, iba sumida en los deliciosos sabores que tendrían cuando giro y choco con alguien y cayó al piso

"fíjate por dónde vas" – dijo un chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio

"lo siento no te vi"

"obvio que no me viste, sino no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino" – dijo el chico

"ya me disculpe además tu también tienes la culpa Malfoy, no se tiene que leer y caminar al mismo tiempo" – dijo ella aun desde el suelo

"yo? Culpa? La única culpable eres tú, creo que necesitas lentes con Cara rajada" –

"no tienes porque ser grosero Malfoy" – dijo Amy

"ja una muggle como tu diciéndome a mí un Malfoy como hablar"

"creo que por muy sangre pura tu boca sigue igual de sucia" – dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sintió un brazo jalando su brazo dañado con fuerza por lo que dio un grito de dolor

"ten cuidado con lo que dices asquerosa sangre sucia" – dijo con desprecio – "porque sino yo mismo me encargare de aquello que no termino el troll"

"suéltala Malfoy" – dijo Harry con su varita levantada

Malfoy la soltó ya que el andaba solo y ellos eran tres, tres varitas que le apuntaban no sonaba bien, así que con toda el orgullo que lo caracterizaba la soltó y se marcho.

"no te libraras de mi, tan fácil Dursley" – le dijo en un susurro solo para que ella escuchara.

"estas bien" – dijeron sus amigos cuando se fue Malfoy

"creo que tengo que ir de nuevo a la enfermería" – dijo ella, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de los chicos, tal vez pensando que le lanzo un hechizo y lo dejaron ir así porque así recalco – "es que me lastime de nuevo el brazo"

"vamos te acompañamos" – dijo Hermione y así se fueron todos.


	5. el profesor y su secreto

**EL PROFESOR Y SU SECRETO**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Vamos Hermione no te estoy pidiendo que me hagas la tarea solo quiero que me digas como empezar" – decía Ron

"Porque tienes que esperar hasta el último momento" – le contesto Hermione

"Si no me quieres ayudar está bien pero si saco mala nota y no paso de año será tu culpa" – le respondió

"Mi culpa..! mi culpa..! yo a cada rato te he dicho que comiences a hacer las tareas, pero no, el señor tiene que ir a ver jugar Quidditch, el señor tiene que descansar, el señor tiene que jugar ajedrez mágico y después de todo HACER LA TAREA"

"pues el señor sacara mala nota por que su mala amiga no le quiso ayudar" – dijo Ron

Por la puerta del retrato iba entrando Amy junto con Neville, ella se acerco a sus amigos y se sentó junto a Harry

"que paso esta vez" – le pregunto a Harry

"la tarea" – le respondió

"ya basta Ron, no soy tu madre para llevarte de la mano a hacer tus deberes" – respondió muy enojada Hermione – "y tu también me vas a decir que soy mala amiga" – le pregunto a Harry

"yo no" – solo pudo decir

"Harry y yo ya hicimos la tarea" – trato de ayudar a su primo

"ves ellos se ayudan y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo" – dijo Ron

"es mi primo, siempre hemos hecho juntos la tarea" – se apresuro a decir Amy antes que retomen la pelea – "Hermione mira lo que traje" – le dijo enseñándole un libro

"es un libro muggle" – contesto

"si pero este libro se encontraba en la biblioteca de este colegio.. y a que no adivinan que encontré en él"

"sobre Nicolas Flamel?!"- pregunto esperanzado Harry

"exacto"

"pero por que estaría algo de Nicolás Flamel en un libro muggle?" – cuestiono Hermione

"porque según lo que leí, es un alquimista y el libro trata sobre esto, tal vez el que lo escribió era amigo de él o algo" – contesto la niña

"déjame ver" – dijo Hermione cogiendo el libro en sus manos

"¿Qué dice?" – pregunto Harry

"Nicolás Flamel fue un conocido alquimista y único fabricante y poseedor de piedra filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que podía transformar plomo en oro y con ella se podía fabricar el elixir de la vida, que a quien lo bebiera tendría vida eterna" – leyó Hermione

"y eso quiere decir…" – decía Ron

"eso quiere decir que lo que hay bajo la trampilla es la piedra filosofal" – dijo Hermione

"crees que podamos confiar en lo que dice un libro muggle?" – pregunto Ron

"Pero según nos dijo Hagrid que el profesor es parte de los que cuidan la piedra, entonces para que quiere tenerla" – pregunto Amy

"es obvio no… para Voldemort" – le contesto Harry

"la verdad yo no creo que el profesor Snape quiera la piedra para él" – dijo Amy

"y podemos confiar en lo que dice un libro muggle? Además, porque te cae bien? La verdad hasta ahora no lo entiendo" – decía Ron

"por que si el libro está aquí es porque lo de dice es fiable, y porque es buen profesor" – contesto Amy

"pero nos trata mal, a todos los de Griffyndor" – decía exasperado Ron

"Si lo sé, pero aun así no creo que él quiera la piedra" – le contesto

"será mejor que lo sigamos, así sabremos que pretende" – dijo Hermione

"y cómo?"

"con la capa" – respondió Harry

"bueno, entonces vámonos" – dijo Amy poniéndose de pie

"vayan ustedes yo tengo que seguir con la tarea ya que mi AMIGA no me quiere ayudar" – dijo Ron y regreso a su tarea

"bueno tú te lo pierdes por dejar todo a última hora" – dijo Hermione y cogió de los brazos a sus amigos y salieron

"pensé que me iba a decir _ya te ayudo_ en vez de _esta bien hazlo_" – dijo Ron para sí mismo

"crees que este bien Ron?" – pregunto Amy

"por supuesto que sí, así otro día sabrá que tiene que hacer sus deberes y no esperar hasta última hora" – le respondió Hermione

"llegamos" – dijo Harry – "ahora como entramos sin que nos descubra"

"yo me encargo" – dijo Amy y salió de debajo de la capa y procedió a tocar la puerta

"que hace aquí Señorita Dursley?" – pregunto Snape

"bueno, yo, quisiera saber si usted pudiera explicarme sobre la poción vigorizante"

"poción vigorizante?" – Pregunto Snape caminando de vuelta hacia su escritorio, Amy entro detrás de él – "esa poción no está en el libro, para que quiere aprenderla?"

"bueno, es que me llamo la atención cuando lo leí en el libro de pociones avanzadas, y" – Snape la interrumpió

"y usted porque se adelanta.. no me diga que se le pego lo de su amiga Granger!" – dijo el profesor

"me interesan las pociones profesor, según me conto la profesora Mcgonagall mi tía Lili era excelente en esa materia, y" – decía Amy

"y se está comparando con la madre de Potter?" – Dijo Snape – "yo la conocí y créame que por más que lo intente no será igual a ella"

"no quiero ser igual a ella, solo quiero saber hasta dónde puedo llegar con mi talento, pero si no me puede ayudar profesor lo entenderé, buscare a alguien que pueda, muchas gracias" – dijo Amy y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"ja, igual a Lili claro que no" – dijo Snape cuando se fue, no se dio cuenta que dentro quedaron dos niños arrinconados en una esquina debajo de una capa invisible

Los minutos pasaron, y el profesor solo pasaba pergamino tras pergamino, se levantaba y de nuevo se sentaba, de verdad era aburrido. Los dos jóvenes querían irse ya pero como? si la puerta estaba cerrada, de pronto el profesor se levanto y salió cerrando con un hechizo la puerta.

A los pocos minutos escucharon que alguien trataba de entrar así que volvieron a su antigua posición, no era el profesor Snape era Quirrell el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El profesor comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones, los dos niños ni idea de que buscaba, tal vez sospechaba de Snape y quería encontrar algo.

Una segunda voz se oyó y no era la voz del profesor

"no estás solo" – decía la según voz

"a que se refiere mi señor? El profesor Snape salió así que estoy solo" – respondió Quirell

"hay alguien por el mueble de atrás" – dijo la voz, Hermione y Harry se espantaron, ¿Quién hablaba? ¿Por qué tenían miedo de esa voz? ¿Cómo sabia que estaban ahí?

Quirell se dirigió hacia donde indicaba la voz, y los dos niños tuvieron que moverse poco a poco

"atrápalos o se te escaparan" – decía la voz

"si mi Lord" – respondió el profesor

Quirell se movía a donde le indicaba la voz, pero como los niños también la escuchaban estaban listos para moverse a otro lugar

"déjame ver a mí" – dijo la voz, de pronto Quirell se comenzó a quitar la túnica que cargaba y un rostro apareció en la parte de atrás de su cabeza – "Harry Potter, no pensé que estuviéramos frente a frente tan pronto" – dijo la voz, ya no podía ocultarse mas asi que salió solo de la capa dejando dentro a su amiga

"Vaya Potter, que crees que haría Snape si supiera que estas hurgando en su oficina?" – pregunto el profesor

"creo que lo mismo que le haría a usted profesor" – respondió

"ja, muy listo Potter, pero yo puedo decir que vine a hablar con él y que te encontré"

"a quien tiene detrás suyo" – pregunto Harry

"un viejo amigo tuyo Potter, creo que sabes quién es?"

"Voldemort?" - respondió Harry

Quirell solo sonrio ante la respuesta que le dio - "ahora, creo que tu sabes cómo llegar a la piedra, así que me vas a ayudar"

"porque debería?" – pregunto Harry

"porque si no me ayudas, la única perjudicada será la chiquilla que está escondida" – dijo – "Accio Capa" - y la capa salió volando a brazos del profesor – "Ahora si no es mucha molestia, creo que sabes el camino.. ah y por si acaso Petrificus Totalus" – dijo dejando petrificada a Hermione y se fueron.

"Que paso aquí?!" – Dijo Snape cuando volvió- "Señorita Granger…" – dijo al verla en el piso inmóvil y conjuro el contra hechizo

"Es Quirell, tiene a Harry, va a robar la piedra filosofal" – decía Hermione al profesor

"está bien usted regrese a su sala común y yo me encargare" – dijo el profesor – "muévase"

Hermione corrió hacia su sala común, encontrándose con Amy y Ron cuando llego, le conto todo lo sucedido.

"hay que ir a ayudarlo" – decía Amy preocupada por su primo

"el profesor Snape dijo que se encargaría, y creo que él es de más ayuda que nosotros" – dijo Hermione

"pero, hay que ir… y si le pasa algo"

"esperemos una hora si no vuelven vamos a buscarlo" – dijo Ron

Cuando había pasado la hora, salieron de la sala común, de camino se encontraron con su directora de casa, y le informo que Harry estaba en la enfermería, así que los tres se fueron corriendo

"Oh Harry!" – decía su prima sentándose a lado

"va a estar bien, eso nos dijo Mcgonagall" – la consoló Hermione

"si hubiéramos sospechado de él desde el principio esto no hubiera pasado" – decía sollozando Amy

"no llores porque me harás llorar a mi" – dijo Harry despertando

"como te sientes amigo"- dijo Ron

"Como si me hubiera atropellado un auto" – dijo Harry – "pero estoy mucho mejor, ya que la piedra está a salvo"

"y el profesor Quirell?" – pregunto Hermione

"el se deshizo entre mis manos, no sé cómo pero no podía tocarme"

"bueno, aunque sea la piedra estará bien no? Ya podemos dedicar más tiempo a las tareas" – dijo Hermione

"siiii" – respondieron con poco entusiasmo sus amigos

**Lo siento! Sé que me tarde y demasiado… pero es que con esta historia se me había ido la inspiración, pero ya casi vuelve je je, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Ahora para no olvidarme y es realidad no me acuerdo si les conteste a los que muy gentilmente me dejaron un review así que si les conteste en algún momento pues les vuelvo a contestar, para que quede plasmado (**_**y que yo de nuevo no me olvide**_**) por este medio. Los quiero a todos.**

**ITSyASHIpOTTER: **Me agrada demasiado que te haya gustado, créeme es mi primer fic y ya me imaginaba que a nadie le llamaría la atención por eso muchas gracias!

**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen: **De verdad aprecio que leas la historia, síguelo haciendo! Ja ja, espero te siga gustando la trama de la historia.

**Acizej – HaruZuchIa: **ya me había olvidado de actualizarla esta, ya que con las otras historias, que espero las puedas leer y me comentes lo que piensas de ellas, me había olvidado de esta, de verdad lo siento, pero ya volví así que espero poder actualizar al mismo tiempo que a las demás, aunque también todo depende de la inspiración.

**DLila: **Pues si es extraño para ella que a su "hermano" lo traten de una forma y a ella de otra, he escuchado no sé si será verdad que siempre se quiere más a un hijo que a otro, ya sabes el hijo consentido, pero tampoco es para tanto!

**Ale Diethel: **Si ya para el próximo alguien inesperado se entera de una parte de la verdad, no toda.! Ahora el fic no va tan seguido, se salta varias partes para evitar que se haga taaaaaannnn extenso. Y el Dragón lo tome como sobrenombre ya sabes DRACO – DRAGON, no los había fastidiado mucho pero con lo que paso…

**Vela White: **Amiga, gracias a ti es que me acorde que la tenia abandonada, de verdad gracias….!


	6. verano agitado

**VERANO AGITADO**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Prometan que me escribirán" – les decía Hermione a sus tres amigos al bajar del tren

"Yo no escribo, a mi me escriben" – dijo Ron

"Harry? Tu si lo harás" – pregunto

"no lo sé, si puedo si"

Hermione miro esperanzada a su amiga "yo sí pero por correo muggle, a mis padres no les gusta nada relacionado a la magia, además tienes que darme tu numero y dirección" – dijo Amy y se dispuso a anotar en una pequeña libreta

"Allá están mis tíos" – dijo Harry y se despidió de sus dos amigos – "nos vemos, cuídense"

"Hola papa..!" – dijo Amy arrojándose a los brazos de su padre – "y mama?"

"se quedo cuidando a la pequeña Marissa" – le respondió – "suban al auto que aun tengo que comprar los pañales" – dijo Vernon y conducio hasta un local de venta de pañales - "Petunia me dijo que clase de pañales quería para la niña así que es por eso que compre esto" – dijo Vernon una vez compro los dichosos pañales, un poco caro para ser solo eso – "bueno al fin llegamos"

Los dos chicos entraron tras Vernon – "Potter desde hoy dormirás en uno de los cuartos de Dudley, así que sube tus cosas" – ambos chicos se miraron

"está bien" – respondió un poco dudoso

"porque ahora? Digo, no es que este mal, pero le he insistido muchas veces a mis padres que te den una habitación, en vez de hacerte dormir en la alacena" – decía Amy

"Tal vez tienen miedo que los convierta en cucharas" – contesto Harry

"puede que sea eso" – dijo pensativa – "aunque por cuánto tiempo crees que dure?"

"no te entiendo"

"digo, Marissa esta pequeña, algún día crecerá y necesitara un cuarto, hay tres opciones: 1.- que te quiten la habitación, 2.- que me la quiten a mí y me manden a la alacena, y 3.- que la hagan dormir conmigo, pero creo que me voy por la segunda" – dijo la chica

"j aja ja primero me regresan a mi" – contesto Harry – "me ayudas a acomodar las cosas?"

"claro, porque sino tu dejas todo un caos en tu cuarto"

El día para los dos niños paso ocupado arreglando el nuevo cuarto de Harry, hasta que escucharon el grito de tía Petunia – "Potter baja ya, tienes que preparar la cena"

"como se la arreglaban sin mi?" – le pregunto a tu prima obteniendo como respuesta un mueca

"muévete Potter que no tenemos toda la tarde, Amy ayúdale para que acabe más rápido" – dijo Petunia quien tenía en brazos a la pequeña

"y regresamos a lo de siempre" – dijo Amy – "crees que me quieran como quieren a la pequeña?"

"estas celosa de una bebe?"

"claro que no! Pero quisiera que mi madre me tuviera un poquito del amor que le tienen a mi hermanita" – respondió Amy

"ellos te quieren"

"en serio lo dices?" – pregunto Amy

"si, en serio lo digo, y yo también te quiero, eres mi prima consentida"

"ya veremos eso cuando crezca Marissa, y ahí también dejare de existir para ti" – dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

"Me estaba olvidando" – dijo de pronto Vernon – "Potter mañana me ayudaras a poner las rejillas en tu cuarto"

Ambos chicos se miraron – "rejillas?"

"si, no creerás que permitiré que dejes salir a esa lechuza tuya y que los vecinos la vean ¿verdad?" – contesto Vernon

"Papá, eso es exagerado" – intervino por su primo Amy

"No te metas Amelia, ya lo discutimos entre Vernon y yo" – respondió Petunia – "Y no creas que tu estas exenta de esto, también a tu cuarto le van a poner"

"qué?! Porque?"

"porque no queremos recibir una lechuza que vaya dirigida a ti o a Potter, y como los dos son… diferentes eso es lo que ganaron" – dijo Petunia – "Dudy podrías coger a la pequeña"

"pero papá!"

"Lo siento Amelia, pero lo que dice tu madre es verdad" – respondió Vernon

Así como lo habían hablado al día siguiente le pusieron a los dos rejas en sus ventanas, para que ninguna lechuza pueda entrar. Pero ellos no se iban a quedar así, claro que no, su familia no deseaba que se comunicaran con sus amigos, pero no contaron con el correo muggle, así que Amy le envió una carta por el medio tradicional a Hermione, contándole la nueva hazaña de su familia y que se tratara de comunicar con Ron para que este informado, y si él se digna en escribir que le envié a ella y ella le haga llegar por correo.

"Amy baja a cuidar a la niña" – gritaba Petunia

"como así a cuidarla si apenas y me deja acercármele" – decía Amy mientras bajaba las escaleras – "cree que le voy a pegar la magia"

"Porque hablas sola?" – pregunto Dudley

"Porque son injusto con Harry y conmigo"

"injustos? Crees que nos gustaría que la gente creyera que todos somos unos fenómenos como ustedes" – dijo Dudley – "pues fíjate que no, nos gusta la normalidad y ustedes no entran en ello"

"pues la magia está en mi sangre, entonces tendrías que culpar a mis padres"

"AMY QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE!" – Gritaba Petunia

"YA VOY"

"ahora estas en las mismas circunstancia que mi primo, Fenómeno" – y subió las escaleras

"cuídala y aliméntala mientras yo arreglo lo que hicieron ustedes" – dijo Petunia – "no se para que los pongo a limpiar si igual termino haciendo todo yo"

"Hola bebita" – dijo a la infante – "ahora abre esa linda boquita para alimentarte" – y le metió una cucharita con compota – "quien es una preciosura" – y PLUSSS quedo toda embarrada – "tú también? Vamos Mary" – dijo limpiándose el rostro

Después de alimentarla la cogió en los brazos, veía a su madre que estaba con la aspiradora tratando de sacar partículas de polvo donde no había porque entre Harry y ella limpiaron.

"Vamos pequeña, te saco de aquí antes que esas mínimas partículas te enfermen" – le dijo a la pequeña, pero como la bebe iba por el mismo rumbo que su hermano, es decir una bebita bien llenita, no podía avanzar mucho, así que no se fijo que el cable de la aspiradora estaba levantado por lo que tropezó cayendo con la niña

"Pero, ERES UNA IDIOTA, COMO HAS PODIDO, mi bebe!" – decía su madre - "Esto se lo diré a Vernon, y si él no te castiga lo hare yo!" – seguía hablando - "Quieres deshacerte de mi niña no? Para que quedes solo tú, pero no lo permitiré entiendes, no me arruinaras mas mi vida!"

"que pasa?" – entro corriendo Vernon al escuchar los gritos de su mujer seguido de Harry, ambos vieron a Amy en el piso, a Petunia que lloraba y en brazos a la niña lo mas de feliz

"ELLA QUISO TIRAR A MI BEBE!" – Gritaba Petunia – "no la soporto mas" – decía en sollozos a su esposo

"Estas bien" – le decía Harry cuando se acerco a Amy para ayudarla a levantar, y le limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban silenciosamente por su rostro

"se golpeó?" – pregunto Amy a su madre

"Te hubiera gustado verdad? Te encantaría? Pero no, ella está bien" – decía entre lagrimas Petunia

"No era mi intención mamá tu sabes que la quiero mucho, es mi hermanita"

"Vete a tu cuarto Amelia" – le dijo su padre

Amelia subió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama a llorar y llorar, muchas lagrimas caía por su rostro hasta que sintió como la cama se hundía.

"Porque no me quiere Harry?" – pregunto Amy

El no sabía que contestar, desde que tiene uso de razón no tratan de la misma forma a Dudley y a Amy, siempre fueron más cariñosos con su primo, siempre tenía más obsequios, a él no le hacían que limpiara, el único que tenía un poco mas de cariño era de su tío, pero aun así siempre estaría a favor de su esposa y de su hijo regordete, aunque claro, la trataban mejor que a él, ya que él solo era un sobrino y nada más.

"Porque mi mamá es mala conmigo? Y ya no me puedes dar la excusa de que ella quiere a su niño porque es un hombrecito, ya que mi hermana es niña y la quiere igual que a Dudley" – decía entre lagrimas – "y ahora me quiere mucho menos siendo una bruja"

"Amy…" – no tenia palabras para consolarla, siempre ha sido al revés, ella lo consolaba a él por los maltratos que le daban sus tíos.

Harry estuvo con ella el resto de la mañana, no tenia las palabras que la pudieran consolar, pero si su compañía la calmaba se quedaría con ella así el mismo Voldermort se le presente, el no la dejaría sola en estos momentos; se propuso averiguar porque es que la trataban distinto a su prima de los demás.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento cayó la noche, y como si no existieran ambos, sus tíos no los llamaron a comer, la rabia crecía dentro de Harry, se preguntaba tantas cosas que quería saber, el porqué de todo. Tomo su capa invisible para bajar a la cocina y subir algo para él y su prima.

"Pero Petunia…" – escuchaba al tío Vernon hablar

"nada de peros Vernon, me acuerdo que converse esto contigo desde hace años atrás" – respondió la mujer

"Si me acuerdo, pero también me acuerdo que no te respondí nada"

"solo podemos cuidar a uno" – dijo Petunia

Harry no sabía de qué hablaban así que siguió hasta la cocina, para buscar comida

"Quiero que Amelia se vaya" – dijo de pronto su tía captando la atención de Harry

"es nuestra hija no se puede ir" – dijo el hombre

"no te engañes querido nuestra hija es Marissa"

"Amelia también, lo es"

"no no lo es, y ya que tengo a mi niña no puedo permitir que comparta tu atención con ella" – dijo Petunia – "sabes que solo la acogí porque te encariñaste con ella, pero ya tienes a una HIJA a quien dirigir ese cariño"

"no seguiré hablando de lo mismo Petunia, buenas noches" – dijo Vernon y salió de la sala

"Vernon, Vernon, sabes que tengo razón" – dijo siguiendo a su esposo

Harry no podía procesar esa información, no podía decirle eso a su prima, la destrozaría, no importaba que no fueran de la misma sangre, ella seguiría siendo su prima; así que subió con la bandeja y se la llevo.

Los días pasaron rápido, y tal parece que el tío Vernon hablo con Petunia ya que ella actuaba distinto como Amy, Harry no podía decirle lo que escucho.

"Feliz cumpleaños" – dijo Amy saltando encima de su cama

"Amyyyy es muy temprano" – se quejaba Harry

"querrás decir tarde primito" – dijo la chica – "quiero ser la primera en darte el feliz cumpleaños y tu obsequio"

"a ver"

"espero te guste"

"pero como los conseguiste?" – Dijo Harry era un equipo de limpieza para su escoba

"bueno, me costó mucho debo decirte, pero todo por mi primito"

"como conseguiste el dinero, no creo que mis tíos te hayan dado" – pregunto Harry

"Pues hice unos trabajos en Hogwarts" – dijo la chica y al ver la cara de interrogación de su primo aclaro – "les ayudaba a ciertos chicos a aprender hechizos o simplemente a conquistar doncellas"

"ja, no me hagas reír… desde cuando eres experta en romance?"

"Desde que soy hija de muggles y veo películas románticas, y por su puesto porque soy una chica, y sé lo que nos gusta" – dijo Amy

"Gracias" – dijo Harry

"no hay de que" – dijo Amy – "ahora si me voy a dormir, no quiero despertar mañana cansada" – se acerco a Harry y deposito un enorme beso en su mejilla

Como todos los años ninguno de los otros Dursley se acordó del cumpleaños de Harry. Él y Amelia se fueron a casa de la señora Fing, ella siempre les regalaba galletas y les dejaba ver televisión.

Harry tenia amenazado a Dudley con que si lo molestaba le pondría una cola de cerdo, y cada vez salía corriendo a contarle a su mama por lo que estuvo castigado varios días en su habitación, él junto a su prima no paraban de reír cuando lo veían temblar de miedo

Un día lo descubrieron por medio de una carta que le había enviado Hermione a Amelia, en el que decía que tuvieran cuidado ya que no pueden utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts; como Amelia no había dicho nada de la magia la castigaron con estar en su habitación, y Harry que provocaba cada tanto a Dudley lo castigaron con quedarse en su habitación sin comer.

"Harry, Harry" – llamaba Amelia desde atrás de la puerta, eran las dos de la mañana – "despierta Harry" – hablaban en susurro para no despertar a sus padres o a sus hermanos

"Amy que haces despierta a esta hora?" – pregunto Harry a través de la rendija que le dejaban en la puerta

"vine a traerte algo de comer" – le dijo su prima, ella saco los tornillos mal puestos de la rendija y le facilito el paso de la comida, cuando la paso volvió a ponerla en su lugar

"gracias" – le dijo a su prima y comenzó a comer a prisa ya que no podía dormir porque su estomago le rugia

"lo siento mucho" – escucho que decía Amelia tras la puerta

"no tienes porque, tú no eres la culpable"

"si lo soy, si no hubiera tenido descuidada la carta, no hubiera pasado esto"

Harry se quedo en silencio y Amelia entendió que él estaba de acuerdo en lo último que dijo

"creo que algo se acerca" – dijo de pronto Harry

"que cosa?" – Pregunto Amelia – "estas en la planta superior Harry, nada se te puede acercar"

"ja pues te equivocaste Amy, Ron y los gemelos están aquí y vienen en un auto volador"

"qué?" – dijo sorprendida aun con la voz casi en susurro. Estuvo esperando fuera de la habitación de Harry, para despedirse ya que los Weasley se lo llevaban, lástima que ella estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"hazte a un lado, abriré la puerta" – dijo Fred

"no puedes usar magia!" – dijo Amy

"no usare magia, será un truco muggle que me aprendí" – y de pronto la puerta se abrió, ella se sintió feliz comprobando con su vista el auto volador.

Harry se le acerco y antes que dijera cualquier cosa se adelanto – "será mejor que se vayan ahora"

"vendrás conmigo!" – dijo Harry

"no podre, nos veremos en Hogwarts, vete"

"ve a tu cuarto, no quiero que te castiguen por esto también" – dijo Harry, se le acerco y le dio un beso en su frente como despedida – "nos veremos en Hogwarts Amy"

* * *

**Ale diethel: **si es que las cosas no pasan en el mismo orden que en los libros, aunque se centren en ello. Cambie algunas cosas como puedes ver pero el contenido es el mismo, y otras quite ya que la historia no sigue una secuencia.


	7. Harry no esta aqui!

**HARRY NO ESTA AQUÍ**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Amelia hasta aquí te dejo" – le dijo Vernon

"adiós papa nos veremos en las vacaciones de navidad" – dijo Amy

"no, no" – se apresuro a decir Vernon – "no estaremos aquí"

"a no? Y donde irán?" – pregunto la niña

"iremos a visitar a mi hermana Marge" – contesto – "bueno adiós" – y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"no me gusta ir donde ella, pero cualquiera me hubiera invitado" – decía ella mientras empujaba su carrito

Amelia paso la barrera y apareció en el andé , a lo lejos distinguió a Neville, ellos se habían hecho muy amigos, siempre le ayudaba cuando podía – "hola Neville" – saludo desde atrás, él volteo a verle y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

"Amy! Como has estado?" – pregunto el chico

"bien y tú?"

"bueno, no mucho, a mi abuela no le gusto las notas que lleve" – dijo el chico volteando a ver a una señora mayor que conversaba con Artemisa Abbout – "le prometí que sacaría mejores notas este año…. Me seguirás ayudando verdad?"

Amelia dibujo una sonrisa – "por supuesto, a parte también le puedes pedir ayuda a Hermione, ella lo hará encantada"

Ambos sonrieron sin percatarse que se acercaba alguien – "y quien es esta linda niña?" – pregunto la abuela de Neville

"abuela ella es Amelia Dursley, la prima de Harry Potter"

"Oh! No sabía que Potter tuviera una prima! Y una muy bonita!"

"muchas gracias señora" – contesto Amelia

"eres la novia de mi Neville?"

"ABUELAAA!" – Neville se puso rojo de la vergüenza – "por favor abuela" – le dijo muy quedito

"no lo soy" – dijo Amy un poco roja de la vergüenza

"pues mi Neville es un buen partido" – seguía la anciana

"por favor abuela, es solo mi amiga" – le decía Neville

"creo que iré a buscar lugar, nos veremos luego Neville" – le dijo Amy al chico – "fue un gusto señora"

"el gusto es mío jovencita, espero verte pronto!" – escucho Amelia que le decía la anciana

Amelia perdió de vista a ambos, y para ella fue muy gratificante, ya que no quería comenzar el año estresada. Subió al tren y con torpeza subió sus cosas.

"Si se casan aunque sea mejoras la raza" – le dijo Malfoy cuando la vio subir – "aunque claro habrá que rogar que no salgan mas estúpidos de los que son sus padres"

"y con quien te casaras tu para mejorar la tuya?" – Pregunto Amelia – "porque créeme es un arduo trabajo el tuyo" – dijo totalmente seria

"Asquerosa Impura, fíjate a quien hablas así, no vaya a ser que un día de estos recibas lo que mereces"

"me estas amenazando?"

"crees que me rebajaría?" – dijo Malfoy

"no sé qué te han enseñado todos estos años Malfoy" – comenzó diciendo Amelia – "pero a mí, me enseñaron con todos somos iguales"

"j aja ja, pobre ilusa, acaso piensas que tu y yo somos iguales?"

"por supuesto que no!" – Dijo ella ofendida – "yo soy mejor que tu, y en muchas formas"

Malfoy saco su varita, pero la oculto rápidamente ya que vio como se acercaban a ella dos compañeros de Griffyndor, y como buen Slytherin sabía cuando retirarse – "esta me la pagaras sangre sucia"

"cuando gustes Malfoy" – dijo ella y camino a buscar un lugar donde dejar sus cosas

"no es más que un engreído, egocéntrico, idiota, cobarde" – iba diciendo Amelia en contra de Draco, mientras caminaba por el pasillo

"buuuu" – dijo un chico de Griffyndor asustando a Amelia

"Jordan!" – Grito Amy – "casi haces que se me salga el corazón!"

"j aja lo siento pequeñita" – dijo Lee Jordan dándole palmaditas en la cabeza – "pero te vi tan concentrada que no podía perder la oportunidad" – volvió a reír – "y contra quien venias despotricando?"

"Malfoy"

"obvio, ese enano es muy fastidioso"

"Por cierto has visto a los Weasley?" – pregunto Amy

"aun no, pero ya deben de estar por llegar, nos vemos creo que vi otra víctima" – dijo Lee y se marcho

"Amyyyyy" – grito alguien a su espalda, por lo que volteo a ver y vio una cabellera castaña fácilmente reconocible – "qué bueno verte" – dijo Hermione cuando estuvo cerca a ella – "como estuvieron tus vacaciones?"

Amy sonrío ante la pregunta – "la mayoría ya lo sabes" – contesto

"si pero desde fines de julio no me has escrito"

"bueno, resulta que Harry fue a pasar los últimos días en casa de los Weasley"

"en serio?" – Pregunto Hermione sorprendida – "pero y tus padres le dejaron ir?"

"es que eso es lo más gracioso" – dijo Amy – "Harry se escapo en un auto desde su habitación"

"en un auto desde su habitación?" – Pregunto confundida – "pero no estaba en la planta alta?"

"si, y se escapo desde ahí"

"se tiro por la ventana! Y como hizo con las rejillas?" – dijo Hermione

"no! El auto volaba"

"volaba? Amy los autos no vuelan" – dijo Hermione

"este si, en especial si pertenece al señor Weasley"

Encontraron un compartimiento vacio en el que entraron ambas chicas, Amelia le conto a detalle todo lo acontecido en esa noche, y después Hermione le conto lo que hizo.

"como hiciste para comprar los libros escolares?" – pregunto Hermione

"bueno, pues Harry dijo que me compraría los útiles, solo estoy esperando que no se les olvide" – contesto Amelia

Ambas vieron pasar varios chicos con cabellera roja e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, reconociendo al final a los gemelos Weasley que estaban conversando ya con Lee Jordan, así que se acercaron para preguntar por sus amigos

"Que hubo chicas?" – dijo Fred

"como han estado?" – pregunto Hermione

"excelente!" – dijo los gemelos

"y los chicos?" – pregunto esta vez Amelia

"pues aquí esta Fred, y al lado de Fred esta Lee" – estaba diciendo George

"no me refiero a esos chicos, sino de Ron y Harry"

"hubieras empezado por ahí" – dijo George con una sonrisa – "pues ellos venían atrás de nosotros, seguramente se han entretenido por ahí"

"Por cierto, les apetece un caramelo?" – dijo Fred

Amelia iba a cogerlo pero Hermione lo impidió – "no gracias" – dijo Hermione y volvieron a entrar al compartimiento – "deberías aprender a no tomar nada que te ofrezcan esos dos"

"pero es divertido ver lo que pasa" – contesto Amelia

"divertido! Es peligroso" – dijo Hermione – "y es peor cuando gente ingenua cae y esos siempre son los de los cursos menores"

"vamos Hermione" – dijo Amy

"no sé porque siguen haciéndolo, y lo peor de todo es que hay muchos que le compran sus tonterías" – seguía Hermione

Amy dejo de intervenir en la defensa de los bromistas Weasley ya que Hermione era muy perceptiva y si los defendía de mas terminaría llegando con su lógica a la verdad, y eso a ella no le convenía ya que no quería enfrentar los gritos de su amiga si se enteraba que el año pasado ella les ayudo en la venta, y peor aun a hacer una que otra broma.

El tren comenzó a moverse, por lo que ambas chicas se preocuparon al no ver pasar a sus dos amigos, así que dispuestas a encontrarlos se encaminaron rumbo al pasillo, mientras lo hacían miraban dentro de los compartimientos a ver si reconocían al pelirrojo y al chico de la cicatriz, pero ningún daba muestras de vida.

"Hola" – saludo Hermione a un grupo de ravenclaw – "por si acaso han visto a Harry Potter o a Ronald Weasley?"

"no" – respondieron, las chicas siguieron buscándolos

"Neville, has visto a Harry o a Ron?" – pregunto Hermione

"no los he visto, y eso que subí de ultimo" – respondió – "Amy mi abuela te mando esto" – dijo tendiéndole una pequeña cajita

Amy le miro con cara de sorpresa y pudo escuchar un leve lo siento por parte del chico, abrió la cajita y había un pequeña pulserita con unas pequeñas letras que si te fijabas bien podías leer Longbottom – "ehh, y esto?"

"no le hagas mucho caso a mi abuela, por favor" – rogo Neville

"ten, no puedo aceptarlo, y aparte como es que lo traía encima!"

"siempre lo carga en su bolso, dice que puede conocer a la próxima Longbottom en cualquier instante, deberás lo siento, pero quédatelo, es muy bonito y te luciría muy bien" – dijo Neville sonriéndole

"pero es que si lo acepto tu abuela pensara cosas que no son!" – dijo Amy

"seguramente hasta que la vuelvas a ver se habrá olvidado de todo" – dijo Neville – "bueno me voy"

"pero…"

"está muy lindo" – dijo Hermione sonriendo

"no te burles Hermione!"

"sigamos buscando a los chicos" – dijo Hermione, estuvieron buscando por largo tiempo, pero no los encontraron y empezaron a preocuparse.

"y si no alcanzaron el tren?" – dijo Amy – "o si les paso algo?"

"informaremos de ello en Hogwarts" – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible pero no le resultaba muy bien.

El tren llego a Hogsmade a las siete de la noche, poco a poco fueron bajando los alumnos, a lo lejos vieron como los de primero eran separados de los demás estudiantes y eran conducidos rumbos a los barcos. Subieron en grupos de cuatro a unos carruajes.

"creo que vi a Harry" – dijo Pavarti

"donde lo viste?" – Pregunto Hermione – "ya que si se nos estaban escondiendo!" – dijo un poco amenazador

"en el cielo" – contesto

"en el cielo? te refieres que lo vistes muertos o que lo viste volando por las nubes" – dijo Amelia

"lo vi en las nubes" – contesto

Hermione y Amelia se miraron pensando en la posibilidad de que ellos vinieran volando, ya que a ambos les gustaba volar, pero, venir volando en escoba desde Londres? Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts y se dirigieron al gran Comedor.

La selección para las distintas casas fue muy gratificante, Griffyndor había ganado 10 miembros más a su casa, entre ellos Ginny la hija menor de los Weasley, aunque un poco extraña para su edad, ya que por todo parecía nerviosa y más cuando nombraban a Harry.

"cuando le diremos a la profesora Mcgonagall que los chicos no vinieron en el tren?" – pregunto Amy nerviosa

"cuando todos se levanten" – respondió Hermione, sin embargo no se fijaron que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como la profesora Mcgonagall estaban saliendo del comedor.

"y ahora?" – dijeron las chicas cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de ambos profesores

"esperemos que no pase nada" – dijo Hermione – "será mejor que vayamos a la sala común"

Ambas se quedaron dormidas en uno de los sillones de la sala común, se habían propuesto esperar hasta que la directora de la casa llegara a dar la ronda nocturna para contarle de lo acontecido con sus dos amigos, pero un ligero movimiento despertó primero a Hermione. Ella abrió los ojos y visualizo a Ron, lo que provoco que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

"ya llego!" – dijo asustada Amy aun con los ojos cerrados

"abre los ojos dormilona" – dijo Harry

"Harry?" – Amy abrió poco a poco los ojos – "Oh Harry!" – dijo feliz abrazándolo

"y para mí no hay abrazo?" – dijo Ron haciéndose el resentido

"Ven acá pelirrojo" – dijo Amy abrazándole fuertemente – "donde estaban? Porque recién llegan? Que les paso?"

"despacio, respira" – dijo Ron

"que paso?" – pregunto Hermione

"pues resulta que no pudimos pasar el muro y por eso no llegamos al tren" – conto Ron

"si, luego nos venimos en el auto volador del señor Weasley y cuando llegamos nos estrellamos con el sauce boxeador… casi nos mata" – dijo Harry

"si, mi varita se rompió" – comento Ron enseñando la varita rota – "y para rematar Snape casi nos expulsa!"

"pero Mcgonagall Y Dumbledore nos salvaron así que aquí estamos" – termino de contar Harry – "que es eso que tienes en la mano?" – le pregunto a Amy

"es que no sabias Harry? Amy es la prometida de Neville" – conto Hermione con una sonrisa picara en los labios, ambos chicos se extrañaron y Amelia se sonrojo hasta las orejas

"es mentira! Hermioneeeeee" – dijo Amy por lo que Hermione se carcajeaba de la risa – "es que yo solo salude a Neville en el andén y su abuela me adopto como la futura esposa de él"

"Amelia Longbottom" – dijo pensativo Harry – "no suena mal"

"Harry!" – dijo Amelia por lo que los otros tres se reían a costillas de ella – "nos veremos mañana Potter, Weasley… Granger espero no tardes" – y se marcho dejando a los tres en el sillón

"Hasta mañana chicos" – dijo Hermione un poco preocupada, ya que era la primera vez que la trataba por el apellido su amiga

* * *

**Ale diethel: **te cuento un secreto pero shhhhh ella se entera que nos hija de los Dudley pronto…

**Lian Potter: **si espero continuarla, aunque todo depende de la inspiración…


End file.
